U.S. Pat No. 5,552,412 describes a class of potent and orally active selective estrogen receptor modulators (SERMS) (e.g., derivatives of tetrahydronaphthalen-2-ol) which are useful in the treatment or prevention of breast cancer, osteoporosis, obesity, cardiovascular disease, hypercholesterolemia, endometriosis and prostatic disease. These particular SERMS are of interest due to their improved oral bioavailability over current commercially available SERMS (e.g. raloxifene). The SERMS described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,412 are very potent thus allowing for low dosage forms. However, the formulation of compositions at the lower dose range presents a challenge in maintaining consistent potency and uniformity in the drug product manufacturing process. Of particular concern is the loss of active ingredient from adherence to or absorption onto metal surfaces to which the active SERM is exposed during the blending step (e.g., contact with metal blender blades and vessel surfaces). Although one can effectively implement a manual brushing step to recover active ingredient adhered to the metal surfaces in small scale equipment, a manual brushing step is neither efficient nor desirable in a production scale environment. Liquid processes can minimize the drug loss issues during drug product manufacturing; however, compounds that are sensitive to oxidation (e.g., tetrahydronaphthalen-2-ol derivatives) make liquid processes very difficult to perform without degradation of the active ingredient. Therefore, there is a need for an improved formulation and process that would minimize adherence of active ingredients onto metal surfaces during the manufacture of medicaments, in particular, those having a low dosage content.